Firefly Vs. The Fury
Firefly Vs. The Fury is Episode 48 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It pits Firefly from DC Comics against The Fury from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Description These two combatants are on fire! It's a blazing battle between two flamethrower wielders with jetpacks! Which flame will be snuffed out first? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight The Fury was patrolling an underground tunnel, searching for intruders. Apparently a group of assasins hired by a criminal known as the Black Mask were trying to obtain the secrets of the Shagohod, and it was up to the Cobra Unit to stop them. He thought that the coast was clear until he heard some insane laughing coming from the distance. He turned in the direction of the noise and saw Firefly soar into the tunnels on his jetpack. "An enemy soldier, eh?" He said. "I'll burn you to cinders!" "That is not possible! I am The Fury! I am the flame soldier of the Cobra Unit, the one who will put you down right where you stand!" "Oh really? Let me see you withstand my heat then!" "My body can take any type of heat!" THIS BATTLE IS ON FIRE! FIGHT! Firefly shot a few fireballs at The Fury, who flew out of the way of each of them. The fireballs landed on the ground and started a small fire. After Firefly's attack was over, The Fury flew into him and pinned him against a wall while punching him in the face. He then thre Firefly into the fire below. "It can't be over that easily..." "How right you are!" Firefly ascended above the flames just in time to avoid being burnt to death. He charged at The Fury and hit him with his head, knocking him threw the air. As The Fury spun out of control, Firefly aimed his flamethrower at him and got ready to unleash his heat. "I'll burn you and the rest of your group!" The flames traveled through the air. The Fury, who was unable to dodge them, got caught in the inferno and was sent crashing to the ground. Firefly landed and moved in towards The Fury's body to inspect him. "Yep, he's dead all ri...oof!" The Fury punched Firefly across the face, knocking him back and little. He stood up and punched him some more before kicking him to the ground. After that, he rose into the air. "I told you, I can take any type of heat. The question is, can you?" The Fury flew towards Firefly while unleashing some flames from his flamethrower. Firefly rolled out of the way and escaped being swallowed by the flames, but now the tunnel was in flames. The Fury was coming back round for another shot. "Burn in hell!" As he neared Firefly's position, he was barged back a little by his opponent and the next thing he knew, he was looking at him at him a few feet away from where he was levitating. "Taste the fires of hell!" Firefly cried as let loose streams of fire at The Fury. "I've already been there!" The Fury replied, doing the same. The flames clashed with each other and the two did their best to prevent the oncoming stream of fire that was head their way. The entire tunnel was ablaze now. Eventually the fuel on both of the flamethrowers ran out. As soon as this happened, Firefly sped forward and knocked The Fury into the flames below. "You will be reduced to ash!" "And you along with me!" The Fury grabbed Firefly's leg and pulled him down into the fire below. They disappeared and never reemerged. K.O.! A figure walked through the now burnt tunnel and discovered the corpses of the opponents. "So Firefly died on the job then? How pathetic. Why do I feel like I'm the only assassin who knows what he his doing?" He then proceeded further past the tunnels. Results Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Firefight Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees